Dream Island
by nt'kit
Summary: Welcome to Dream Island, a place where all your wishes will come true, a place you'll never want to leave. A place you won't be able to leave. So what are the strawhats supposed to do now that they are trapped in this island? Be the exception of course!


Hello everyone! Guess what? This is my first non-one-shot fic of One Piece :O (Please be patient with me D:) I wanted to make something adventure-like, so there! :D I don't have much to say… so please enjoy (:

Warning: Some cursing… not much.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

BTW, this is like an intro… a long intro…

* * *

Today, unlike the past few days, was a peaceful morning in the Red Line, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and there didn't seem to be any sea kings around; definitely a peaceful morning. That is of course, if you're not aboard the Sunny.

"Luffy! Give that back, damn it!"

"HAHAHA! You'll have to catch me first!"

Well, at least this was a normal morning to the straw hat crew.

"What's going on?" Franky asked as he stared at the two boys running around in circles.

Nami sighed, "Luffy took Usopp's underwear. It seems to be payback for last night when he added some hot sauce in Luffy's food." She watched as her captain stretched his arms and jumped to the other side of the boat as Usopp desperately tried to catch up with the hyperactive boy. Seriously, of all the pirate ships in the world, why did she choose this?

Franky's laugh caught her attention, unlike her, he seemed enjoy watching the two boys. "Oh yeah! Yesterday's dinner was super! I hadn't laughed like that in years!"

A small smile appeared on Nami's face. Franky was right, maybe in another sheep she wouldn't have so much fun.

"Oi Chopper! Catch!" Luffy yelled at the reindeer as he threw Usopp's boxers to him.

"WHAT? CHOPPER, YOU TOO?" Usopp yelled in disbelief, it was hard enough to try and catch Luffy, and now Chopper?

Chopper smiled. "You added hot sauce on my food too." He said sweetly while placing the underwear in his mouth and changing his form to that of a reindeer.

A nervous smile appeared on Usopp's face as he remembered last night's events. "Oh… yeah, I remember something like that happening… wait! STOP RUNNING DAMNIT!"

"Oh, I know! Let's put hot sauce on Usopp's boxers!" Luffy said in excitement, his eyes sparkling.

But his excitement lasted just a moment, since a blond haired cook decided to join the conversation. "I won't let you use hot sauce for that, you moron." Sanji said from the kitchen earning a small pout from his captain.

"Come on Sanji, just this ti-CHOPPER! RUN!"

"Waaah!"

"Damn it Luffy! I was about to catch him!" Usopp said before running after the panicking Chopper.

"Yo ho ho~ It seems like today won't be a peaceful day!" Brook said appearing from the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Ah, Sanji-san! Your tea is delicious! It makes my stomach happy…Ah! Although I have no stomach to make happy! YOHOHOHO!"

Sanji sighed, it seemed this would take a while… and after they're done, those guys would be really hungry… A shiver ran down his spine after the thought. He should prepare a meal for 20.

"Got 'cha!" Usopp said to a surprised Chopper as he jumped over the reindeer and hugged his leg, "You thought you could escape from the great Captain Usopp right! Silly you! No one can… eh? THAT'S CHEETING!"

"Luffy, catch!" Chopper said in his now human form, trying to suppress his laughter at Usopp's face, but failing miserably.

"Got it!" Luffy said from mid air while clutching the cloth tightly. "Sanji! Hot sauce!"

"I told you I won't let you misuse it like that dumbass!"

"Aw man," The young captain said in disappointment. "Well then, there's no other choice. I'll have to feed the piranhas in the tank with this."

A look of horror adorned Usopp's face while more laughter could be heard from the doctor.

"You're kidding, right?" The sniper said with disbelief, Luffy couldn't be that mean, right?

But to his dismay, said captain tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why would I be kidding? Haha, you're funny Usopp!" He said and soon after, he started to run to their personal aquarium.

"Ah wait, Luffy! Don't run! It's slippery over there!" Nami yelled a little too late, since by the time she finished her sentence, Luffy was already face first on the floor, butt sticking out, and Usopp's underwear a feet away from him.

Without a second thought, Usopp ran. He didn't have much time before Luffy recovered, so in a moment of adrenaline, he threw himself over the lone underwear. "HA! I GOT- eh? Where is it?"

"Ah, do you mean this, long-nose-kun?" Robin said from the stairs as a hand appeared out of nowhere and handed her the offending object.

And so, at the sight of his friend with his victim's underwear, Luffy gasped. "Oh no! Robin! Don't give it to him yet! I was planning on tying it on the mast too!" Luffy said with a mischievous grin.

He tried to suppress his laughter as he saw how Usopp's face turned from a ghostly white to a bright red. Robin, on the other hand let a small chuckle escape her lips and Chopper started to cheer at his captain. "That seems like an amusing idea Captain-san, here." She said while handing the underwear to the grinning captain.

"Wha… No way! Robin, how could you!" Usopp said while pointing an accusing finger to the archeologist.

"But if I handed it to you then this would end pretty fast." She said with a smile, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shishishi, payback time!"Luffy cheered while jumping in the air, ready to fly to the mast.

All of a sudden, a strong wind came from behind, it lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Luffy's straw hat to fly towards the sea.

Everyone stared, unable to move.

"No!" Luffy panicked, he couldn't lose his treasure, not in a silly way like this! And forgetting his little prank from before, he let Usopp's boxers fall to the ground as he dashed to the front in an attempt to catch Shank's hat.

It took the crew a few seconds to react before everyone ran after Luffy, they all knew how important that hat was to Luffy, and they would make sure the boy had it back.

"Damn it!" Sanji murmured as he saw how Luffy's straw hat was no longer over the ship, and knowing his captain, he would recklessly throw himself into the ocean to rescue it. "Franky! Don't let Luffy jump!"

"Roger!" He said, and a few seconds later, he grabbed the boy who was already mid air before he could throw himself into the ocean. "You can't swim Luffy!"

"I don't care! Let me go! Shank's…!"

A splash of water interrupted the boy's ranting, he looked at the ocean, frantically trying to find Shank's hat but with no avail. Panic invaded the young captain. Where was his straw hat? Did a sea king eat it? He could feel some tears building in the corner of his eyes, how'd this happen? How could he lose Shank's straw hat like this? He broke free from Franky's grasp, and without a second thought, he jumped to the sea.

"Luffy!" The crew yelled, ready to go into the water and save their reckless captain.

"_Puaj! Damn it Luffy! Why the hell did you jump too?"_

"Zoro?" Nami said and looked over the railing to see the green haired swordsman carrying a drowning Luffy.

"Oi Nami! Help me up!" He said, patiently waiting for a rope to be thrown.

Nami nodded, "Throw a rope! Zoro has Luffy with him!"

"B-But Zoro! My hat… My hat was thrown to the sea and-"

A grin made its way to the swordsman's face. "Don't be silly, it's on your head." He said while patting the now covered head of his captain. Who would've thought that their carefree captain had this part of him as well?

The look of disbelief on Luffy's face was replaced by his trademark grin in a couple of seconds. "Thanks, Zoro!"

"Be more careful next time."

"Yo, little bros! Climb up!" Franky said getting the boy's attention before throwing them a rope.

"Thanks Franky!" Luffy yelled with his everlasting grin as he started to climb up with Zoro close behind. "Huh?"

"Oi Luffy, keep climbing." Zoro said with slight annoyance, "Luffy?" He repeated after getting no response from the boy. Luffy, on the other hand, was staring at the horizon; he could swear he just saw something over there… "Hey Luffy, what's wrong?"

"Ne, Zoro, what's that?" He said while pointing at a distant place.

Zoro squint his eyes, he stared at the place Luffy was pointing but seriously, what the hell was that? "I don't know, rocks?"

"No… It kind of looks like a- GAH!"

PLOP

"Franky! What the hell?" Yelled an angry Zoro while rubbing his head. Why couldn't he wait for them to climb up instead of pulling them over damn it?

"Sorry bro, but you were taking too long, so I decided to 'help' you guys a little." Franky said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why, did that little 'help' hurt the green princess head?" Sanji teased from behind, a smirk forming on his lips as he saw the swordsman's eye twitching and a vein popping. "Did you get an owie _princess_?"

Oh, he asked for it… "Why you shitty cook…" Zoro growled before getting out his sword and charging at the blond. Sanji smirked while stopping the sword with his foot, should he push this a little further… yeah why not? It's been a while since they last had a fight anyways. So with really slow movements, Sanji took out the cigarette from his mouth and leaned closer to the swordsman before releasing all the smoke into his face. The twitching got stronger.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Nami sweat dropped at the sight of the guys fighting, as long as they didn't destroy her oranges, she wouldn't care. Franky, on the other hand tried to stop them before some damage could be done to the ship.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Nami said while helping her captain get up, he had been staring at the distance for some time now, getting out her curiosity.

"Yeah," He said without taking his eyes off the distance. "Nami, what's that?" He said, pointing the object of his curiosity.

Nami stared at that certain point for a moment, indeed, what could that be… Then she realized it, her eyes widened and she automatically stared at her log pose. Yep, it still pointed the opposite direction. Then why…?

"Nami?" Luffy said getting the red haired woman's attention.

She frowned, "I think it's an island…" But still, why wouldn't the log pose point in that direction?

"An island?" Luffy said in excitement, his eyes resembling two stars. Nami sweat dropped, she knew that look, Luffy was in his 'Adventure Mode'.

"ADVENTURE!"

Why did she say island? Why couldn't she say something about the weather? He would call it mysterious climate or something along those lines… "Let's go Nami! To that island!"

Now she panicked. Sure it sounded fun, it's been a while since they had an adventure anyway, but why wouldn't the log pose point over there? Almost as if that island didn't exist… There was something wrong there, she knew it, so she had to back down her overly-enthusiastic Captain.

"What's all this commotion about?" Usopp asked his two friends.

"Luffy's got that 'adventure' look all over his face…" Chopper said, getting in the conversation too.

"There's an island nearby!" Luffy said while jumping in excitement. "Let's go explore!"

"An island!" Usopp and Chopper said in unison, joining Luffy's excitement. "Yay! Let's go explore!"

A sigh escaped the navigator's lips, just what she needed, three hyperactive boys. "I don't think that's a good idea." Nami said, succeeding in getting the boy's attention. "The log pose won't point that island; it's as if it didn't exist at all." She resisted the urge to smirk as she saw how Usopp and Chopper backed down; two out, one left.

"So it's a mysterious island!"

Now, this was going to be hard.

"We don't know what's over there Luffy, there could be monsters!" Nami said in an attempt to scare her captain, but to her dismay, he just blinked and remained with that goofy grin of his. Usopp and Chopper on the other hand… well, they were shaking a bit.

"Or ghosts!"

Luffy blinked.

"Or even zombies!"

Blink.

"There could be no meat at all!"

'Twitch.'

Nami smirked, that was it. Or at least that's what she thought, until Luffy started to laugh.

"Don't be silly Nami! Of course there will be meat! There's meat everywhere! Even we are meat!"

The three paled, what the hell was wrong with their captain? He… he would never eat them, right? Luffy, on the other hand, tilted his head to the side. Why were they giving him such a scared look? It's not like he had said anything… Oh. Now he got it.

"Ah, that's not it! That's not what I mean! I won't eat you guys, that's cannibalism. Even if there is no meat in the world I wouldn't eat you… I think… Although we once tried to eat Chopper…" He saw Usopp and Chopper's face turn from one of disbelief to that of pure horror, maybe he said a little too much…?

"I-I think you should stop talking, Luffy." Nami said while sweat-dropping. "Anyway, we're not going to that island and that's final."

"Eh, but why?" Luffy whined, completely ignoring his two horrified friends.

"Because the log pose won't point that island, Luffy. It could be dangerous." Nami said slowly, hoping that her captain would understand.

"But… but… Robin! Let's go to that island!" Luffy begged with his best lost puppy eyes to Robin, who had heard the entire conversation from the stairs.

Robin smiled at her captain's antics but shook her head nonetheless. "I'm sorry captain, but I think our navigator's right. It's really strange for an island on the Red Line to have no magnetic field of its own."

"B-But…" Luffy insisted, his lower lip quavering making Nami and the rest of the crew, whom by that time had already listened to that conversation, turn their head to the side. One thing was to deal with a stubborn Luffy, but it was really different to deal with a pouting Luffy. Seriously, that boy really knew how to make a good use of his puppy eyes of doom. "I really want to go!" Luffy mumbled. He wanted to go and that stupid log pose would not stop him.

And just as a mischievous smile crept on the rubber boy as he was about to activate the Coup de Burst and send the Sunny to the island, a shriek from Nami decided to stop his small attempt.

"What's wrong Nami-san?" Sanji asked, jumping next to the woman.

Nami furrowed her brows; the pressure in the air was changing abnormally fast, even for the Red Line… and that moisture in the air… that's when she got it. Panic took the best of her as she ran to the other side of the ship to take a look on the distance; her heart skipped a beat as she confirmed her suspicions.

They were in big trouble.

"Everyone! Hurry and grab onto something! And don't let go no matter what!" Nami yelled, making the crew worry.

"What the… what's wrong?" Franky asked after seeing his crewmate pale.

"A tsunami is coming this way!"

"WHAT!" The crew yelled in unison, but wait, they had Nami, she could get them out of this… right?

"H-Haha! Y-You scared us Nami! Of course we can evade it, right?" Usopp asked Nami, she had to know a way out of this.

Nami hugged the railing on the staircase before shaking her head to the sniper. "It's impossible, it's getting closer at an incredible speed. NOW HURRY UP AND HUG SOMETHING DAMNIT!"

And as soon as those words left the redhead's lips, everyone but Luffy hurried and grabbed on to something.

"IT'S HUGE!" Luffy yelled from the middle of the ship, pointing to an absurdly huge wave that was making its way to the Sunny.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Zoro snapped as he grabbed a gaping Luffy by the collar and pulled him to the railings as he grabbed on to dear life.

"IT'S COMING!" Chopper said in his human form, hugging the mast as hard as he could.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Usopp followed on, as he hugged a twitching Sanji.

"GYAAAAAA!" The straw hats yelled as the wave came over them.

* * *

Heavy footsteps could be heard on the wide corridor. A man with a black coat walked through the empty hall with only one destination, the main room of that palace. As he got near the closed doors of that room, he hurried his steps, he needed to tell her now, _this_ had to start _now_.

The man let out a sigh of relief when he got in front of the doors and proceeded to open them. He walked to the center of the bright room, filled with furniture everywhere and a piano on the corner. A small smile crept at the corner of his lips as he knelt down on one knee before a woman, the only person that remained on that room.

"They're here, Princess." The man said, waiting for his next order.

"I see." The woman said while looking at the crystal ball before her. "Very well, bring them here."

The man nodded before disappearing behind the doors.

"So… it will finally begin…"

* * *

I was planning on continuing this chapter… but then it would be really long… SO here's the end! No worries, I've already planned part of next chapter so... here's a preview :D

"**Welcome to my island, a place you'll never want to leave." "Nami, I'm bored, I wanna leave now." "Wh-What? Wait! Look over there!" "MEAAAAT!" "What the hell? Where did that come from?" "I saw something move below her dress! I bet she keeps the meat there! Let's see…" "Wait Luffy! Don't lift her skirt damn it!"**

So… yeah.. kinda confusing right? lol!

Well, hope you liked this introduction! Please review and tell me what you think (:

~nt'kit


End file.
